Reliquary Memories
by Michiko Suzukaze
Summary: La cordura humana es tan voluble como el aire, y llevando esto a extremos amplios, se piensa en la muerte como en una escapatoria al tormento. Un camino fácil, asequible y rápido… pero, ¿indicado?
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

"_**Entren por la puerta estrecha. Porque es ancha la puerta y espacioso el camino que conduce a la destrucción, y muchos entran por ella. Pero estrecha es la puerta y angosto el camino que conduce a la vida, y son pocos los que la encuentran." — Mateo 7:13-14.**_

Escapar de un sueño oscuro y cruento es como evadirse de unas garras fabricadas de sombras pérfidas. Coqueteando con el sentimiento de quietud del espacio que rodea al soñador, éste, intentará adaptarse nuevamente a la realidad sugerida por el despertar. Considerando la mínima resistencia a abandonar nuestra cárcel mental con tal de evadir los intentos del miedo por alcanzarnos y rompernos. El sueño puede colarse en la materialidad, convirtiéndose en una alucinación cruel y desalmada que lleva a la locura.

La cordura humana es tan voluble como el aire, y llevando esto a extremos amplios, se piensa en la muerte como en una escapatoria al tormento. Un camino fácil, asequible y rápido… pero, ¿indicado? La superación humana también logra grandes proezas en cada quien, el cual desee pasar la línea hasta la luz. Aquellos que se quedan en la oscuridad, se pierden, o llevan a cabo acciones discordantes.

Sin embargo, dirigiendo lo anterior a las posibilidades de que estos suplicios sean tan reiterativos como brisas veraniegas, la persona puede no lograrlo más de una vez, o más de dos o tres, quizá más. La razón humana siempre tiene un límite para el sufrimiento, pero lo recién llevado a escena, tiene la posibilidad de ser superado. Cada vez que se cae en el abismo de la desesperación, es un pequeño morir, y cada vez que se levanta de aquella caída, es una resucitación.

«Cuando la muerte toca a tu puerta todos los días, se convierte en un visitante bien recibido»

Lo primero que Deirdre Bainbridge admiró ante su mirada, fue el destello rápido y letal que descendió hasta ella. No era la primera vez que veía un cuchillo moverse a una velocidad refractante, y tampoco la primera vez que lograba esquivar un golpe tan preciso y letal, siendo la distancia tan corta y el tiempo tan reducido para pensar en el plan de escape. Cuando la brisa llevada por la noche silenciosa ayudó a sus cabellos a imitar el movimiento de sus cortinas, ella se dio cuenta de la sombra, levemente coloreada de plateado lunar, sobre su cama.

Sus ojos amodorrados, ya desadormecidos por la corriente de adrenalina resultante de su reciente experiencia, se adaptaron lo suficiente como para lograr detallar a la persona del cuchillo. Y aunque tuviese una apariencia poco usual, e incluso estremecedora, el miedo brilló por su ausencia dentro de ella. Primero, la mirada de Deirdre danzó por su cabello; era largo y de un negro tan intenso, que la luna no lograba hacerlo resplandecer, después, intentó hallar un indicio de piedad o por lo menos, un sentimiento desvelador en su mirada ennegrecida por la excitación. Era un muchacho de rasgos sorprendentes, y ella inmediatamente reconoció las marcas de quemaduras con lejía que le cubrían toda la cara, como un manto protector. Sus labios, rasgados por los lados, delineaban una sonrisa extensa y punzante.

—¿Alguien te envió? — Formuló la pregunta, deslizando sus pies por el suelo, para hallar la posición adecuada para un contraataque inmediato.

Él pareció, lejos de divertido, perplejo, si ella lograba advertir los cortos cambios de emoción en un rostro desfigurado y poco expresivo como el de aquel muchacho. Éste sacó su arma de la almohada y dio un salto de la cama, corriendo hacia ella. Deirdre reaccionó de una manera que pareció hacer tambalear la actitud del muchacho en el último segundo de alcanzarla con el cuchillo; sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada al arma.

Se detuvo, y la observó con interés repentino.

—Yo no trabajo para nadie— cuando habló, Deirdre captó su acento americano. La sonrisa de sus labios, se alargaba, como si quisiera competir contra la sonrisa del chico—. ¿No me temes?

—Eres inofensivo.

La mirada del desconocido, se estremeció, y volvió a asir su cuchillo, lanzando un golpe de lado. Deirdre consiguió agacharse a tiempo, sintiendo la corriente de aire helado que había dejado la hoja del cuchillo en el entorno. Dio un giro veloz, y con su pierna, golpeó la pantorrilla del joven, haciendo que este cayera de bruces, y su cuchillo se perdiera bajo la cama en un inarmónico desliz por el suelo.

Él se levantó de inmediato, pero antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, Deirdre se arrojó contra su escritorio y sacó su pistola calibre cuarenta y cinco, apuntando al muchacho con las dos manos agarradas de ella. Él pareció tardarse unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba frente a un arma de fuego, porque relajó su cuerpo, y dejó de tener una actitud defensiva.

—Pon tus manos en la espalda— ordenó con tono frívolo, casi como si estuviera esforzándose para no apretar el gatillo. Él no obedeció—. ¿No me escuchas? Pon las manos en tu…

Fue interrumpida por un breve resuello. Era él. Volvió a realizar ese sonido reservado y seco varias veces, pero cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una risa enloquecida y escandalosa que se elevó por toda la casa e hizo encoger las paredes de temor.

—Asumes que alzaré las manos y me encogeré como un gatito asustado únicamente porque un arma me apunta al pecho. ¡Una vaga esperanza de tener el poder!

Él se acercó a Deirdre y cogió su muñeca con dureza, acercando el arma, hasta que el cañón se hundió en su abrigo blanco.

—Dispara.

Deirdre quitó el dedo del gatillo y alzó las pupilas hacia las de su atacante.

—Asesinar no entra entre el círculo de mis obligaciones.

Él la empujó hasta que su espalda golpeó contra el comodín. Escuchó una de sus figuras de duende fabricado en porcelana, caer al suelo y hacerse trizas.

—Asesinar no es una obligación—masculló, acercándose a su rostro, como si quisiera que leyera sus labios en la oscuridad—. Es un gran deleite.

Él pareció leer en sus ojos un desafío silencioso. La soltó lentamente con un gruñido de malogro y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el balcón.

Lo último que Deirdre vio al bajar el arma, fue la sombra de él, lanzándose desde el segundo piso de su casa.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**Sólo hay dos palancas que muevan a los hombres: el miedo y el interés." — Napoleón Bonaparte.**_

Una de las cosas favoritas para Deirdre, era acariciar el gato de su superior, Mustache; un terso gato ragamuffin que siempre se subía a sus piernas cuando ella se encontraba sentada, este había recibido su nombre por el mostacho sobre su boca con la forma del bigote de Dalí. Pero algo que no le permitía disfrutar de la compañía de la mascota, era la réplica protestona que Jay desquitaba sobre ella. Mustache, tampoco parecía gozar de las suaves caricias que Deirdre concedía detrás de su oreja, debido a la insistente reprimenda de su dueño. Ella miró el reloj nuevamente, y si, como ella había calculado, habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos desde que Jay comenzó a hablar.

Mustache le enviaba miradas de soslayo al dueño, con un brillo azul de dominio característico de los gatos, pero Jay estaba tan sumergido en su discurso que no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuese su siguiente palabra.

—¿Por qué? — Concluyó finalmente.

—¿Estás insinuando que debí matarlo? — Reiteró Deirdre, finalmente, escuchando los ronroneos de Mustache ante sus caricias.

—No lo estoy insinuando, esto afirmándolo.

—Sigo sin comprender, señor. Usted dijo durante todo el alegato, que debí matarlo, ya que se me había presentado una oportunidad que ninguno ha tenido. Pero no ha concluido, ¿quién es ese joven? — La voz de ella, sonó sincera, y esperaba, que Jay le creyera.

—Me has dado un informe preciso, y si es como lo describes, solamente señalamos a uno de nuestros casos más oscuros— las manos de Jay se movían rápidamente mientras narraba lo necesario—. Se hace llamar Jeff the Killer. O es eso lo que los sobrevivientes de sus ataques han logrado narrar después de los hechos acontecidos.

—¿Jeff? ¿Y qué se supone que cometió para que merezca la muerte?

—Nadie merece la muerte, Deirdre. Digo que debiste matarlo, pues hubieses salvado muchas vidas— Jay giró su laptop, donde habían imágenes tomadas de los casos de asesinato marcados como hechos por Jeff the Killer. Las imágenes eran mórbidas, algo que hizo a Deirdre, hacer una pequeña mueca de descontento.

—No hay necesidad de recurrir a esto. Sabes lo que opino sobre ver estas cosas. Es muy amarillista.

—No lo hago para atraer gente, Deirdre… lo hago para hacerte comprender lo que pudiste haber evitado.

—Lo hace ver como si toda la culpa de lo ocurrido la tuviese yo. No todo es posible, sino, trate de matar a un asesino que casi corta su cuello a las dos de la mañana— Deirdre soltó a Mustache; este se bajó de un salto y la miró, desconcertado—. No me convertiré en una asesina.

—Señorita Bainbridge.

—No trates de intimidarme, llamándome por mi apellido, Jay. La próxima vez que vea a ese Jeff the Killer, lo atraparé.

—No puedo asegurarte una segunda oportunidad. No hemos sabido acerca de un doble ataque a una víctima.

—No voy a esperar a que me ataque, Jay— replicó Deirdre, cargando su pistola con un cartucho, y guardándolo en su estuche puesto en la cintura—. Yo misma voy a buscarlo.

**Ӂ**

La presencia de Slenderman era inusualmente insufrible; éste se encontraba semi-escondido tras un árbol del bosque, y, tras su rostro sin rasgo alguno, Jeff pudo leer en él un sentimiento de curiosidad. Por un segundo, pensó en lanzar improperios, para que Slendy se diera cuenta de su mal humor y lo dejara en paz, pero estaba seguro que así, lo único que lograría sería perder el control. De igual forma, no se alarmó, y esperó a que su amigo, dijera la primera palabra.

—Luces descontento— recitó él, con una voz que parecía venir del bosque, y no de él—. ¿Pasó algo anoche de suma importancia?

Jeff resopló y contuvo un gruñido.

—¿Y tu cuchillo? Siempre lo traes encima, no entiendo porqué esta vez no.

—Lo perdí, ¿está bien? — Soltó, con impaciencia—. Fui humillado por una de mis víctimas.

—Eso no suele suceder a menudo, ¿quieres contarme los sucesos? — dijo Slendy.

Una de las cosas más agradables de hablar con Slenderman, es que no "jodía" como los demás. Podían decirle un chiste, y él permanecería impasible.

—Me cogió por sorpresa; su actitud, sus acciones, todo. No tuvo miedo de mí, Slendy, a pesar de que yo estuviera armado, y tampoco se dignó a matarme cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Jeff prosiguió a narrar lo que había ocurrido en la habitación la noche anterior, desde cómo ella había sabido neutralizarlo, hasta cómo él había errado al intentar llenarla de pavor por la muerte. Slendy no decía nada, se limitaba a permanecer oculto, tras la sombra del gran roble.

—¿Me puedes describir su apariencia?

—Era pelirroja, casi de color zanahoria, era menuda y poseía un acento irlandés muy marcado. Ella… — entrecerró los ojos, tratando de devolver a su mente la imagen de aquella muchacha—. Ella dio buena pelea.

—Deirdre Bainbridge— nombró Slenderman, permaneciendo en estado de letargo—. No me sorprende eso, Jeff, atacaste a la persona equivocada. Ella pertenece a la OPS.

—¿La OPS? ¿Y eso qué significa, Organización Patea-culos Secreta?

—Significa Organismo de Protección a la Sociedad— explicó Slendy—. Me sorprende que no los conozcas, es de quienes debes cuidarte todo el tiempo. Son policías entrenados individualmente. Algo así como Cazarrecompensas. Hay un criminal suelto, peligroso, alguno lo atrapa, paga. Es un círculo muy simple.

—¿Y para eso no está la policía?

—Esa corporación acaba de fundarse en Estados Unidos, se ha vuelto un país algo… peligroso, como ya debes saber. ¿Cuántos policías normales ya han sido asesinados por las grandes mentes criminales sin que ellos sean capturados? Ellos son personas de envidiables habilidades para el combate, que han capturado y limpiado las pestes desde hace un par de años.

—¿Estás insinuando que ahora vendrán por mí?

—No dudo que lo harán— respondió Slendy, pero eso sólo le dio a Jeff una punzada de satisfacción y le hizo reírse y temblar de la excitación.

—Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado hasta el momento. ¡La volveré a ver!

—¿Eso te entusiasma?

—Es mi revancha, ¡claro que me siento eufórico!

Slendy finalmente hizo un movimiento, fue tan imperceptible gracias a que sus piernas oscuras se confundían con las alargadas penumbras del bosque, que Jeff se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio a pocos centímetros de él.

—Si no tuvo miedo de ti la primera vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez si va a hacerlo?

Jeff no se resistió a soltar una corta carcajada de muerte.

—Porque esta vez no voy a retractarme de apuñalarle el centro del pecho.

**Ӂ**

Deirdre puso su cuchillo entre sus dientes y sacó su arma de fuego cuando las sombras de los árboles que adornaban su jardín se alargaron ante el cambio de la luz lunar provocado por las nubes que bailaban en el cielo, indecisas de si soltar una pequeña llovizna sobre la ciudad esa noche.

No reaccionó cuando una sombra se presentó entre los árboles, caminando rápidamente hacia las afueras que únicamente poseían una grama protegida y mantenida, digna de un jardín tratado con los más excelsos cuidados. Deirdre se dio cuenta de que Jeff seguía como lo había visto la primera vez, misterioso, oscuro, macabro.

—¿Cómo supiste que iba a volver? — Preguntó él, con una confianza asombrosa y perturbadora. Deirdre no se acobardó en sonreírle con la misma seguridad que si se tratara de un partido de fútbol de tan sólo dos jugadores. Jeff no pareció desubicado como la primera vez ante esa acción.

Ella desabrochó una hebilla que hacía colgar un estuche que se balanceaba cerca de su pierna y la sujetó, introduciendo un dedo en el agujero del broche. Jeff pareció reconocer su cuchillo, pues se irguió.

—Pareces el tipo de personas que guardan especial afecto con algo— respondió ella.

—Buena jugada, Duendecilla— respondió Jeff.

—En Irlanda te patearían por decir eso— dijo Deirdre con especial sequedad. Inmediatamente recorrió el cuerpo de Jeff con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías—. ¿Viniste desarmado?

—Verás… tengo toda una historia con mi cuchillo, y no sería lo mismo matarte si no es con él, ¿comprendes?

Deirdre alzó pistola contra él.

—Te acabas de lanzar de brazos abiertos a la boca del lobo. Esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar, ya cometiste muchos agravios contra las personas, es momento que pagues.

—No vas a matarme, demostraste que no tienes las agallas de quitar una vida— la voz de Jeff fue bajando de tono y se volvió áspera—. ¿Por qué no eres buena chica y terminamos con esto? — Se acercó a ella a paso acelerado. Deirdre puso su dedo en el gatillo y apuntó al pecho de Jeff.

El disparo explotó por los derredores como un oleaje de ruido resonante. Jeff se detuvo en seco y pareció tensarse. Deirdre bajó el arma, pues ambos habían sentido el roce del aire, y el olor inconfundible a pólvora de la bala que pasó entre ellos dos.

—No fuiste tú, ¿cierto? — La voz de Jeff se escuchó entre el silencio.

—No— respondió ella—. No fui yo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese hacer otra intervención, una onda de fuerza hirviente y destructiva invadió el derredor como si fuera un volcán en erupción. Deirdre se llevó las manos al rostro cuando la fuerza la despidió del suelo y la hizo caer en la grama sin delicadeza alguna. La explosión fue devastadora.

Escuchó a Jeff gruñir con rudeza, mientras unos hombres se adentraban al patio a montones. Eran toda una pandilla, pero por su aspecto, Deirdre podía adivinar que no eran algo casual, sino planeado. No lo decía por la apariencia de los involucrados, pues parecían un grupo harapiento y desorganizado con intensiones de violencia sin sentido. Muchos de ellos, con apenas un chaleco y unos pantalones camuflados, fijaron su vista en ambos (Jeff y ella). El asesino a su lado, finalmente pareció desubicado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo similar.

—¿En qué rayos andas metida, Duende? — Exclamó él, observando las AK-47 y escopetas de aquellos rivales.

—No es conmigo, de eso estoy segura— respondió.

—Se ven peligrosos, no es por ser insistente, pero, ¿tienes un plan?

—Estoy en eso— respondió ella, y por primera vez, Deirdre se dio cuenta de que la conversación que mantenía con Jeff, no era entre rivales, sino de dos personas en una situación de peligro que deben trabajar juntas para sobrevivir.

Uno de los hombres, que traía un chándal, alzó su AK-47 y disparó al aire, luego todos gritaron de la excitación.

—Jeff— llamó ella con un tono de voz moderado. Él la miró, pareció sorprenderse de que lo llamara por su nombre—. Posees una vista aguda para los lugares oscuros, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿hay alguien en la casa?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sueles asesinar de noche, tu visión está adaptada a vislumbrar en las penumbras, dime, ¿hay alguien dentro de la casa? Los ventanales son grandes, se puede ver el interior. ¿Ves a alguien dentro?

Jeff alzó la vista hacia las ventanas y observó. Los hombres caminaron hacia ellos del otro lado de la entrada del jardín. Deirdre sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto de forma cuadrada, pesado y oscuro y lo sujetó fuertemente.

—No, no hay nadie.

—¡Cúbrete! — Gritó ella, lanzando el objeto hacia un lado prudencial.

Deirdre se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, cuando el estallido de luz los cubrió a ambos con su brillantez. Jeff se había llevado las dos manos a la cara, para protegerse. Ella alcanzó a escuchar los aullidos y bramidos de sus agresores elevarse al aire como una bandida de perros furiosos. La luz había sido lo suficientemente intensa para cegarlos y entorpecerlos. Deirdre sacó el cuchillo de Jeff y se lo arrojó a las manos. Antes de que Jeff pudiera replicar, o incluso hacer preguntas o interrupciones, ella se lanzó al campo cubierto de hombres embrutecidos por la ceguera.

El primer hombre que estuvo en su camino, fue golpeado con brutalidad en el abdomen. Deirdre aprovechó que aquel hombre, del dolor, se dobló, y alzó la pierna en perfecta elasticidad, asestando un golpe en su espalda.

Los disparos no demoraron en escucharse, y se vio obligada a cambiar su estrategia para percatarse hacia donde apuntaban. Las armas de aquellos sujetos se convirtieron en objetos de tiro al azar cuando estos movían sus brazos en busca de algo que se pareciese a su enemigo.

Deirdre se dirigía a inmovilizar a su cuatro adversario, cuando escuchó, entre el barullo, el quejido de alguien. Se viró y se dio cuenta de que Jeff sostenía del cabello a uno de esos hombres, y luego lo degollaba de un tajo en el cuello. La sangre brotaba y volaba por el aire frío, como una llovizna rojiza de verano, y en sus ojos, se ve el terror puro, el horror incalculable ante la muerte. Ella sintió un bajón en el estómago cuando vio a otros cuerpos esparcidos por otros lugares, quizá unos siete, o más.

Jeff cogió a otro sujeto y lo apuñaló repetidas veces en el pecho, el cuchillo se hundía en la carne, emitiendo un sonido seco y marchito, que moría ante los pequeños gemidos que lanzaba la víctima después de cada puñalada.

Deirdre soltó al hombre que sujetaba y se volvió a Jeff con la consternación brotando de su garganta con la vileza suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquier presente.

—¡No los mates! — Chilló con fuerza, asiendo con fuerza su pistola en la mano. Jeff la miró; el viento frío arremetió contra la escena convenientemente, haciendo que los rojizos rizos de Deirdre se le lanzaran al rostro, antes de sentir un dolor punzante a un lado de la espalda.

Ella no gimió o realizó algún movimiento y sonido; se limitó a mirar con ojos perdidos a Jeff, quién, mantenía el cuerpo de su víctima de rodillas, sujetada por el cuchillo hundido en su carne.

Un brazo le rodeó el cuello y sus dedos perdieron la fuerza que usaba para tener el arma agarrada en sus manos. Ella no sintió pánico, el brazo era robusto, y estaba cubierto con una capa de sudor pegajoso y rancio. Vio entre las lágrimas de cocodrilo de sus ojos, los cuerpos inertes de los demás hombres con una desdicha e infelicidad insufrible. La falta de aire hacía acto de presencia.

El cuchillo a un lado de ella, se hundía cada vez más en su interior, y, a pesar de que el ardor y dolor eran perceptibles, no eran intolerables.

Intentó buscar a Jeff con la mirada, pero el cuerpo que antes mantenía sujeto, estaba abandonado en el mismo lugar, esparciendo cuantiosa sangre en el césped.

—Te vas a morir lento, perra— masculló el hombre que la sujetaba, hundiendo el cuchillo hasta el mango.

Falló.

Había dejado escapar a Jeff por segunda vez, y había dejado que la mataran sin que su muerte tuviera una gran importancia o necesidad. Su frustración brotó por medio de débiles y ahogados gruñidos sin sentido.

—Esa frase me pertenece, cabrón.

Una voz áspera hizo que Deirdre abandonara sus últimas meditaciones para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su derredor. Un pequeño quejido ahogado y un borboteo fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Su espalda se empapó de un fluido caliente, cuando el brazo que la sujetó perdió agarre y la dejó libre. Deirdre cayó al suelo, apenas tosiendo una vez mientras el aire volvía a sus vías respiratorias, pues el cuchillo hincado a un lado de su torso, no le permitía realizar algún movimiento de brusquedad considerable.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia atrás, y vio a Jeff, sujetando únicamente la cabeza de su captor. Su chaqueta blanca había perdido toda esa propiedad y se había bañado en rojo, pero, a pesar de aquella escena, a pesar de aquel retrato, Deirdre no vio a Jeff tras unos ojos asustadizos o asqueados, sino agradecidos y aligerados.

Él se arrodilló a su lado con una sonrisa perniciosa.

—Vaya— y para sorpresa de la irlandesa, él clavó el cuchillo en el suelo—, ni siquiera por tenerte a mi merced pareces mostrar algún indicio de temor. Siquiera un temblor.

Jeff cogió el mango del cuchillo que atravesaba el cuerpo de Deirdre y lo extrajo de golpe. Ella jadeó, pero no se mortificó.

—Ni una lágrima… ni una súplica, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

—Salvaste mi vida— musitó ella. Jeff pareció descontento ante esa declaración.

—No te salvé la vida porque hubiese querido, te salvé la vida porque eres mi víctima, y si alguien va a matarte, debo ser yo.

—Puedes matarme ahora mismo— señaló ella.

—Tu mirada no va a dejarme satisfecho. Quiero verte atemorizada, aterrada de la muerte que voy a darte— Jeff sonaba frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo, la excitación aún recorría su cuerpo.

Deirdre le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, algo manchados de sangre.

—Aléjate de ella— dijo una voz grave y estremecedora. Jeff chasqueó la lengua y se levantó lentamente. Deirdre pudo ver qué ocurría. Jay, detrás de él, sujetaba un arma contra su nuca.

Jeff parecía fastidiado, y soltó una palabrota, cuando se volteó rápidamente e intentó arrebatarle el arma a Jay. Fue bastante rápido, pues Jeff parecía saber lo que hacía. Jay pareció desencajado cuando Jeff arrojó su arma a un lado y se batió contra él en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Jay… déjalo…— masculló ella, pero ambos parecían concentrados en su rival solamente—. ¡Jay!

Jay se quedó quieto, y Jeff logró tomar el cuchillo del suelo para clavarlo en él.

Algo se movió velozmente y saltó contra el rostro de Jeff. Era Mustache. Jeff perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sacándose al gato de encima. Éste lo había mantenido ocupado lo suficiente como para que Jay lo inmovilizara y le pusiera las esposas.

—¡Maldita sea, no! — Chilló el chico de la eterna sonrisa, mientras forcejeaba.

El pecho de Deirdre se contrajo en un desagradable sentimiento que le carcomió velozmente la calma. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, ignorando el dolor y el sangrado de su torso, y miró a Jeff retenido y a Jay hablando por el comunicador.

—Sí, por supuesto— dijo Jay a quién sea que se dirigiese por el comunicador—, atrapamos a Jeff the Killer.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No ha aprendido las lecciones de la vida quien diariamente no ha vencido algún temor." — Emerson.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Recuperando la consciencia ante recuerdos nacidos de pesadillas bestiales y terribles actos, Jeff alzó la mirada pacientemente. El cuerpo le pesaba como un montón de carne congelada y sus músculos se contraían por el dolor. Apenas podía reprimir los gruñidos de incomodidad que le causaba cada movimiento, y, aunque no pudiese culpar a nadie más que a su propio orgullo por ello, no podía mantener alejadas las palabras de Deirdre, palabras que fueron acompañadas por una mirada que él odiaría recibir de alguien: «Salvaste mi vida». Chasqueó la lengua e irguió su espalda para destemplarse y poder realizar sus movimientos con mayor vigor. La noche anterior, en lugar de querer acceder a dormir en la cama del rincón de la celda, había optado por tumbarse cerca de los barrotes con la frustración tiñendo su ánimo. Y ni siquiera le habían tendido un antifaz para poder conciliar un sueño agradable, así que Jeff decidió bajar su capucha hasta sus ojos y esconderse en su brazo.<p>

Cuando se puso de pie y miró su celda, se vio rodeado de paredes grisáceas fabricadas en concreto, y, a pesar de ser amplia, Jeff, se sentía presionado, como si estuviera en una caja. La celda solamente constaba de una cama doble— ¿quién necesita tanto espacio para dormir? —, y una puerta, que llevaba, al retrete, por supuesto, todo parecía personal, y no violaban la privacidad poniendo el baño a la vista de todos. La falta de mueblería, es lo que le daba ese aspecto gigantesco, se dijo Jeff con impresión. Y la temperatura del lugar, no era tan fría como para llegar a congelarlo, pero si lo suficientemente fría, como para entumecerle los dedos con estar en el suelo por un buen rato, como había hecho Jeff durante la noche.

Finalmente decidió acercarse a detallar qué había fuera de aquellos barrotes, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que no era el único en lo absoluto. El calabozo constaba de más reclusos y más celdas de las mismas medidas y proporción que la suya. Intentó detallar la que tenía al frente, que era la que mejor podía visualizar, pero, aquélla, en lugar de tener únicamente un retrete, o una cama, tenía muchas más cosas, un reloj cucú, incluso una radio y un televisor. Jeff no se tomó la molestia en requisar más de aquel lugar, pues no podía negar que tenía ciertos objetos decorativos que se veían costosos.

El recluso de aquella celda se puso de pie de su cama y estiró sus brazos. Jeff se apartó de los barrotes en cuanto se escuchó un estruendo que hizo eco en todo el lugar, como si alguien hubiese abierto unas puertas de acero.

Algunos reclusos se pusieron de pie en sus celdas y se acercaron a los barrotes. El olor a un desayuno recién preparado, recorrió todo el lugar, acompañado de las brisas gélidas características de la prisión. Jeff hacía mucho tiempo no había olido un desayuno preparado con tanto cuidado, como si la persona que lo preparaba, fuera la madre de cada uno de esos reos.

Pero Jeff renegó esa idea, por él y por otros, pues también había hombres muy ancianos, y él, por supuesto, no tenía familia ya.

—¡A levantarse, muchachos! ¡El desayuno! ¡El desayuno! — Vociferó uno de los hombres que pasaban con un carrito de comida. Jeff miró el jugo de naranja, sintiendo su boca pastosa y sedienta—. Hey, tú— dijo aquel sujeto, mirándolo, ajeno a sus características, o a su identidad—, debes tener hambre, ¿no? Será mejor que comas.

—Puede llevarse eso, no pienso probar comida de este lugar— dijo, sin apartar su mirada álgida de encima del chico. Podía darse un golpe a sí mismo por poner su orgullo por encima de sus necesidades, pero las contracciones de sus jugos gástricos le estaban dando suficientes problemas.

Aquel hombre, no respondió, cuando puso el plato de comida y el jugo de naranja en el suelo, junto a la celda. Posteriormente, de limpiarse las manos, continuó su recorrido, dejando en cada celda su ración de comida. Jeff, sin necesidad de observar a varios lados, podía sentir algunas miradas sobre él, no sabía si miradas matadoras, interrogativas, o quizá de diversión, fuera como fuese, no se atrevió a intercambiar vistazos con los demás, sino hasta que la puerta de acero volvió a sonar con estrépito.

—Eres nuevo, ¿no? — Dijo una voz, venida de algunas de las celdas adyacentes; el acento italiano fue inmediatamente identificado por Jeff—. No me sorprende, al principio, niegas cualquier trato de hospitalidad.

Jeff no respondió, únicamente observó, impasible, al hombre de la celda de en frente de antes; era un hombre de rasgos elegantes, de cabello peinado hacia atrás, y de aspecto mayor. La mata de pelo negro presentaba inicios de algunos cabellos blancos, y sus ojos grises mostraban el cansancio y el comienzo de la vejez.

—Deberías comerlo. Tienes hambre, ¿no? — Soltó él, dándole un mordisco a la hogaza de pan. Jeff sintió deseos de poder hacer lo mismo.

Él no se movió, pero si frunció levemente el ceño. Por sus flecos negros y la oscuridad, posiblemente aquel hombre no notó su expresión.

—Pareces un muchacho de pocas palabras.

—¡Ya déjalo, Tommasso! —gritó otra voz, esta vez, femenina, aguda y de acento ruso—. El muchacho tarde o temprano comerá, no le insistas. A esa edad son más tercos que cualquier otra cosa.

—Parecen que ustedes ya se acostumbraron a este lugar— dijo Jeff, con una voz tan ronca y llevada por el aburrimiento. Tommasso pareció complacido de que finalmente dijera algo—. ¿O les gusta estar aquí?

Tommaso, se acercó más a los barrotes y lo miró tras una sonrisa divertida.

—Nadie disfruta de estar encerrado, niño— dijo aquel hombre, seguido por algunas otras voces de las demás celdas que parecían recitar un «¿es la primera vez que estás en una prisión», «¡para nada!» o «¿cómo se te ocurre?». —, pero no podemos hacer nada desde aquí, la seguridad es impenetrable.

—¿No se sienten desesperados? — Jeff agregó eso, sintiéndose algo fastidiados de conversar con alguien.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre, joven? — Preguntó otra voz, al no tener un acento europeo, Jeff inmediatamente asumió que era estadounidense.

—Esto me resulta realmente incómodo, yo no vine aquí a hacer amigos, y mucho menos a charlar con otra gente que ya aceptó un destino tras las rejas. Yo si deseo escapar.

—Oigan, oigan— llamó otro de las celdas de arriba—. ¡Este muchacho es Jeffrey Woods!

Jeff lanzó una exclamación de molestia y sorpresa, y trató de retroceder un poco más hacia el interior de su celda.

—¿Es él? ¿El famoso asesino Jeff the Killer? ¡Guau! Su apariencia le hace justicia a su nombre— dijo Tommasso.

Jeff agrandó su sonrisa, complacido.

—Soy más famoso de lo que desearía ser— dijo él—. Pero eso no impidió que me dejara capturar. Es degradante.

Su estómago rugió nuevamente con fuerza, y esta vez, no lo escuchó únicamente él.

—Será mejor que comas, niño— volvió a insistir Tommasso—. Deirdre se pondrá un poco triste si rechazan la comida que ella preparó con tanto empeño.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, el ánimo de Jeff despertó por completo. Olvidó por completo el dolor de sus músculos entumecidos y el dolor en todo su cuerpo y se irguió, con la expresión de pasmo asomándose por su rostro.

—Parece que el chico tiene cierto interés en Deirdre.

Jeff chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que se habían dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de expresión.

—Ustedes parecen tenerle un cierto aprecio también, ¿no?

Las sombras del calabozo se hacían cada vez más alargadas y más temerarias. Algunos de los reclusos, se acercaron, y Jeff pudo vislumbrar los dedos pálidos de cada uno, tomando los barrotes de la celda que le pertenece, y miraban tras ellos, hacia su dirección.

—Ella es la única que viene aquí para estar con nosotros. Hemos derramado sangre, hecho daño, robado, arruinado vidas… y ella es la única que no nos ha tratado como a un pedazo de mierda. Viene todos los días aquí a hablar con nosotros, incluso nos toca y nos canta, nos enseña canciones o nos habla sobre algún libro que se leyó recientemente— aquel hombre, quién había descubierto su identidad, habló con tanta soltura, que Jeff se dio cuenta que el sentimiento era verdadero—. Ella fue quien te trajo aquí, ¿no es así?

—De hecho, fue su novio, pero si estoy aquí por ella, sí, si lo estoy— respondió Jeff, pero no había ni una pizca de rencor en sus palabras, sino de cansancio.

—¿Novio? — repitió la chica rusa—. Pero si ella nunca ha tenido novio.

—¿Ah, no? Se ve como el tipo de chica que cualquier muchacho le gustaría tener como novia.

—Ella es una chica que parece alegre, pero de cierto modo es muy misteriosa. Tenemos entendido que todos los malditos Cazarrecompensas de la OPS la tienen en la mira— explicó Tommaso—. Ella es familiar de uno de los reclusos más peligrosos de este lugar.

—Y aún así… ella parece feliz, así que pensamos que oculta algo— dijo el que Jeff había declarado estadounidense—. O podemos deducir que simplemente es alguien con ánimos inacabables.

—Suena encantador, pero yo no necesito que me traten de manera especial— sonrió—. Y para su información, ella es mi víctima y planeo matarla cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Algunos reos lanzaron carcajadas cortas o gruñidos de contención. Jeff no se intimidó en ningún momento, pero se quedó clavado en su lugar, esperando cualquier reacción. El pecho le subía y le bajaba ante la furia y la frustración. Volvió a mirar a Tommasso, quién permanecía inamovible en su celda, con la mirada grisácea clavada en él.

—Primero deberías pensar cómo salir de aquí, Jeffrey Woods.

**Ӂ**

Después de medio día, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez, fue diferente, pues no traían consigo el olor de la comida. Sino algo muy diferente. Los reclusos se asomaron y rieron, saludaron en muchos idiomas a la vez, haciendo estremecer a Jeff; odiaba el escándalo y estar entre tantas personas. Éste no había dejado de estar durante toda la mañana de dar vueltas por la celda, como una pequeña ave enjaulada. Se vio a sí mismo como un ave puesta dentro de una armazón de metal; fría, solitaria. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el suelo; él se encontraba de pie contra la pared del rincón. Vio una sombra detenerse frente a su celda y se atrevió a mirarle, manteniendo su inexpugnable inspección.

Era ella. Deirdre Bainbridge. La irlandesa se había detenido en frente de su celda con la mirada dulce y enternecida, que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar mientras ellos dos estaban luchando. Entre más Jeff la miraba, más podía detallar sus particularidades, incluso podía ver una cara de ella que en las dos ocasiones de haberla visto, no había logrado descubrir. Ella iba vestida, no con el traje negro y cargado de antes, sino con unos simples shorts de jean, una camisa verde con mangas blancas; tenía unos converse alargados hasta un poco arriba del tobillo de color negro y en su muñeca traía un brazalete con la bandera de Irlanda. Jeff ahogó una risa cuando vio eso último y luego intentó penetrarla con la mirada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ella continuaba incólume, de pie, observándolo de una manera que él aborrecía.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó secamente, después de un par de segundos en silencio. Ella cogió los barrotes y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara—. No soy un perro al que le puedes hacer eso, Duendecilla— pero de igual manera, se incorporó y caminó hasta quedar en frente de ella.

—No lo hice con esa intención— cuando habló, Jeff tuvo que respirar profundamente para no sentirse perturbado. La voz con la que se dirigía a él no tenía ni un solo gramo de sequedad o frialdad. Era todo lo contrario, como si le hablara a un viejo amigo, o a una persona especial—. Sólo vengo a pasar un rato contigo.

Jeff sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la cama es para dos— gruñó.

Deirdre abrió los ojos, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero se calló y se sostuvo de uno de los barrotes para sentarse lentamente en el suelo. Jeff la miró casi con la boca abierta en la estupefacción.

—Estás bajando mucho la guardia conmigo, Duendecilla— Jeff se sentó en frente de ella.

—¿Qué podrías hacerme allí encerrado? — Preguntó ella, abriendo su mochila, pero no tenía ningún deje de burla en su comentario—. No hay salida factible de esa celda y tienes las manos limpias.

—En la esquina superior, sobre mi cama, hay una baldosa que está algo agrietada, con un poco de paciencia podría convertirla en un arma capaz de cortar— sonrió de lado, acompañando a sus palabras, esperando poder intimidar o alarmar a Deirdre, para que ella dejase de tratarlo como si él no fuese peligroso. Pero ella tan sólo alzó la mirada y buscó con la mirada la baldosa dañada.

—Oh, tienes razón. Debemos arreglarla en seguida— ella volvió su mirada a su mochila y sacó un libro. Jeff observó la portada, y notó que era un libro que recopilaba algunos relatos de Edgar Allan Poe.

—Pareces muy despreocupada por lo que yo pueda hacer.

—¿Piensas tomarme por sorpresa con un trozo de baldosa puntiaguda para salir de aquí? Lamento decirte, pero yo nunca traigo las llaves de las celdas y matarme no te hará salir de aquí—ella no sonrió, ni pareció querer reírse a su costa, simplemente lo estaba diciendo, como si la conversación fuera la cosa más natural del planeta.

Jeff resopló con resignación plagando su ánimo y miró el libro con cierta curiosidad. Claro que él había leído varias veces las historias de Poe, pero que alguien las leyera para él, lo hacía sentirse como un pobre viejo ciego que debe pagarle a alguien más para que cuente el cuento por él. Ciertamente era notable el propio fastidio venido de él, pero Deirdre parecía ignorarlo.

—Vamos a ver cuál puedo leer…

—¿Tienes Corazón Delator? — Soltó él.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Es mi preferido! — Exclamó ella—. Bien, ese será, entonces.

Jeff chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató el libro, buscando la página indicada. Deirdre parecía tener el rostro calmo y no parecía tener ninguna inconformidad con él, como si él no estuviese siento lo más repelente posible. Jeff desearía poder soltarle todo lo que deseaba hacerle en un vago intento por evitar una mirada endulzada de ella, pero si siquiera había temblado ante su cuchillo, menos iba a hacerlo con él tras las rejas.

—«¡Es cierto! Siempre he sido nervioso, muy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. ¿Pero por qué afirman ustedes que estoy loco? »— Jeff alzó la voz e intentó relatar el cuento, demostrando los sentimientos de aquel personaje, cuya cordura había sido quebrada por el azar del destino—. «La enfermedad había agudizado mis sentidos, en vez de destruirlos o embotarlos. Y mi oído era el más agudo de todos. Oía todo lo que puede oírse en la tierra y en el cielo. Muchas cosas oí en el infierno. ¿Cómo puedo estar loco, entonces? Escuchen... y observen con cuánta cordura, con cuánta tranquilidad les cuento mi historia.»

Él alzó un momento la mirada del libro, y notada los dos ojos de Deirdre, excitados e iluminados por la emoción. Pero no por él, porque él haya aceptado leer, se dijo Jeff, mientras continuaba narrando, sino por el sentimiento que él lograba adicionarle al relato para que este tomara un sinfín de significados.

La puerta de titanio sonó fuertemente al abrirse, ahogando la voz de Jeff, y haciéndolo frenar la lectura. Pero no parecía que esa persona que había entrado, lo haya hecho con cuidado, sino como si quisiera dar a conocer su persona. Deirdre frunció el ceño y se viró hacia la puerta con desinterés y con una mirada de descontento, como una niña pequeña que quería seguir oyendo el cuento.

—¡Bainbridge! — Exclamó una voz que hizo que Jeff apretara los dientes para no desquitarse con el libro de sus manos—. ¡Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí con esta gentuza!

Jeff alzó la mirada y miró la expresión descontenta de Tommaso, quién parecía igual de fastidiado que él. Deirdre lanzó un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, antes de ponerse de pie y encarar a la persona frente a ella. Finalmente esa persona se puso frente a Deirdre. Era una muchacha como de su misma edad, cuya cabellera negra y larga hacia la cintura, le hacía parecer una Sasha Grey. Jeff casi ríe ante ese pensamiento. Ella traía el mismo uniforme que Deirdre traía cuando él regresó la noche anterior a su jardín, pero su cuerpo no era similar al de ella, parecía tener menos musculatura, como si su figura delgada solamente se mantuviera a base de dietas, mientras que en Deirdre era notable el vasto entrenamiento al que era sometida.

Ella no venía sola, sino con un muchacho, cuya mirada de desdén hacia la irlandesa, era más que obvia.

—¿Jay solicita mi presencia para algo? — Soltó Deirdre, como un soldado, casi como una máquina.

—Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver— respondió ella.

—Bien, Karen, si tu presencia no tiene ninguna utilidad, sugiero que tú y tus acompañantes se retiren inmediatamente.

—A ver, ¿quién te crees, Bainbridge, para darnos órdenes? — Soltó el joven de cabello rubio ceniza, mirándola amenazante, cosa por la que Deirdre siquiera pestañeó.

—Fui puesta para ser la encargada de la prisión, si puedo recordárselos— contestó ella, sin vacilación—. Es más, ustedes no parecen tener el pase para estar aquí, así que sugiero que se retiren inmediatamente.

Jeff se recostó en las rejas y observó la situación con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Por si lo olvidas, Bainbridge, yo soy la hermana de Jay, tu superior, y puedo estar donde yo quiera— dijo Karen, dándole un empujón fuerte a Deidre—. ¡No trates de creerte más que yo!

—Que seas la hermana de Jay no te da tratos especiales, y él muchas veces te lo ha dicho. Así que sugiero que dejes de avergonzarlo con tus bobos caprichos de mocosa y salgas de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligada a recurrir a otro método.

«Uh, la pequeña duende perdió la paciencia», pensó Jeff, intentando ahorrarse una carcajada.

—¡Quién te has creído, puta! — Karen levantó la mano y abofeteó a Deirdre con gran fuerza. El sonido del golpe fue tan resonante que Jeff apretó los puños ante el sentimiento de inconformidad. La paciencia de Deidre era legendaria, sin duda alguna, pero la de él era completamente fácil de quebrantar, y lo que deseaba en ese instante era coger su cuchillo y, antes de matar a esa mocosa, quitarle la piel de las manos. Jeff no podía concebir que su presa hubiese sido tocada de esa manera, y sin duda, los deseos de cortar cada dedo de Karen, así como desollar toda su piel y cortar sus extremidades antes de degollarla de un tajo o apuñalarla varias veces en el pecho hasta dar de azar al corazón, fueron un incentivo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Deirdre no respondió a la bofetada, solamente observó a Karen con la mirada seca y fría, pero con un rostro calmo. Sus ojos de dos colores habían descendido de tonalidad y se veían más grises, el azul se notaba un tanto opaco y el verde parecía un campo de hojas muertas.

—¡Joder! — Exclamó Jeff, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba interviniendo—. ¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez, zorra estúpida? Tu voz es un pitido insoportable que siento como una patada en los huevos. ¡Mueve tu desvirgado trasero hacia la salida y deja de joderme el puto día que de por sí tengo que pasar encerrado en esta puta celda!

—T… tú…— Karen parecía tan perpleja que pareció quedarse sin palabras. Su mirada furibunda le decía todo a Jeff, pero él tampoco menguó su expresión irascible hacia ella.

Deirdre tenía los ojos abiertos hacia él, no con enfado, sino con curiosidad. Y el color de su mirada había esclarecido.

—¡No puedes hablarle así! ¡Sólo eres una rata encerrada! — El grandulón que iba con ella, se acercó a la celda, y con un movimiento rápido, cogió a Jeff del cuello. Él no ablandó su mirada ni tampoco demostró el dolor que le producía su mano al cubrir su tráquea.

—¡Viene este maricón a resolver tus problemas!

Jeff esperó a un golpe que lo acallara, pero el grandulón lo soltó, y él sólo pudo alzar la mirada para ver a Deirdre, tomándole el brazo con la mirada indiferente.

—Vuelvo a ordenarlo— y torció un poco el brazo de aquel sujeto con una facilidad impresionante, haciéndole dar un quejido. Jeff alzó las cejas—, desalojen el lugar y vuelvan sólo si tienen la autorización que se requiere.

—Te sugiero que lo sueltes, Bainbridge— soltó Karen nuevamente—. Tu reputación en la OPS está más que clara. Y esta salvajada solamente muestra que eres idéntica a tu hermano.

La mirada de Deirdre se turbó, y desde su lugar, Jeff pudo sentir la aglomeración de horror que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Cian no tiene nada que ver en esto— soltó Deirdre, soltando el brazo del sujeto—. Déjate de estupideces.

—¿Estás diciéndome que eres indiferente ante todos los comentarios que hay sobre ti desde que te uniste? ¡Nadie avala que estés aquí! — ella se volvió a acercar a Deidre y la cogió del mentón, haciéndole alzar la mirada con brusquedad—. Todos piensan que serás como él, que nos vas a traicionar…, así que si fuera tú, tendría mis acciones un poco más cautelosas.

—Y si yo fuera tú, la soltaría de inmediato y saldría de aquí— respondió otra voz que venía de un poco más atrás—. Karen, ¿estás volviendo a causar problemas?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Jay! ¡Ella me amenazó, incluso intentó hacerle daño a Bruce!

Jeff dirigió la mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo joven de la noche anterior, el que había conseguido apresarlo y traerlo a ese lugar. En su hombro traía al gato que había ayudado en su captura. El animal miraba amenazante a ambos muchachos.

—Es cierto, me tomó del brazo y casi lo rompe— exclamó el otro, en una actuación tan mala que Jeff tuvo que apretar los labios para no sentir lástima.

Pero Deirdre no estaba cabizbaja, ni parecía tampoco querer defenderse. Estaba solamente de pie, mirando con atención la escena.

—¿Te duele? — Jay se acercó a Bruce y le cogió el brazo, mientras este asentía y hacía falsos gestos de molestia. Pero Jeff, consiguió escuchar un suave crujido que resonó en todo el lugar, luego Bruce gritó con fuerza y se arrojó al suelo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca. La mirada del joven recién llegado; verdosa y peligrosa, se posó sobre su hermana—. Me tienes aburrido, Karen. Tú y los malditos problemas que causas. Me avergüenzas todo el tiempo.

—Hermano, no, no es…

—¡Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero ponerme agresivo contigo también!

Los ojos llorosos de Karen no parecieron ser suficiente para ablandar el carácter de su hermano. Ella cogió a Bruce rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ella. Aunque por lo que Jeff pudo notar, ni el diablo hubiese tomado una actitud tan rígida y severa.

Él relajó los hombros y miró a Deridre.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No, nada, no te preocupes— ella sonrió.

—La abofeteó, la llamó «puta», intentó derrumbar sus nervios utilizando una sucia comparación con su hermano…, no es por nada, chico, pero tu hermana es una arpía.

Jay giró su mirada hacia Jeff, como si apenas notara su presencia y lo miró sorprendido. Pareció reconocerlo, pero no lo miró con desdén, ni con enojo.

—Tomaré acciones contra ella inmediatamente, Deirdre— dijo Jay—. Ya te dije que no dejes que utilicen a ese bastardo en tu contra. Él es él y tú eres tú. Nada te pasará si te defiendes.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Gracias, tendré eso en cuenta.

Jeff en metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró a Deirdre. Sabía un poco más de ella, aunque todo era bastante confuso ahora para él, no significaba que no fuese una información útil. Y también había tenido presente el cambio repentino en la mirada de Deirdre en el momento en el que Karen mencionó a su hermano, también en el apagón que hubo en ellos cuando Jay intentó calmarle con ello, como alguien que no desea creerse una mentira. Jeff era bueno para notar cosas así, y estaba seguro de que Karen no era la única que la trataba de forma similar en la OPS. Deirdre parecía estar convencida totalmente en su situación frente a las demás personas. Pero para Jeff, aunque había sido un ejercicio enriquecedor poder plantearse todo aquello, no era algo realmente de su incumbencia.

Él prefería continuar ideando una manera de escapar de esa prisión, y poder continuar saciando su sed de sangre.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo." — Platón.<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Así que ese tipo de cosas son comunes aquí.<p>

Jeff cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza en gesto cansino, mientras que Tommasso le daba ciertas explicaciones de preguntas que habían nacido después del incidente con la imitación de Sasha Grey. Lo había meditado detenidamente, y estaba completamente seguro de que si iba a salir de ese lugar, debía conocer los detalles de lo que ocurría allí. Pensó en usar algunas de sus cartas para que bajen la guardia con él, porque sabía que, al ser un recién ingresado, tendrían la vista sobre él en todo momento. Tomaría tiempo, pero debía aguardar el momento preciso para hacer su movimiento. La paciencia no era la aptitud más fuerte de Jeff, sin embargo, podía hacer un esfuerzo por mantener sus ansias y su sed de sangre resguardadas.

—Así es— suspiró Tommasso, con voz monótona, como si aquello lo hubiese explicado ya en muchas ocasiones—. No conocemos la historia completa de Deirdre, pero sabemos que es la hermana de uno de los reclusos más peligrosos.

—¿De qué tan peligroso estamos hablando? — Jeff se sentó en la cama, dando un pequeño respingo ante el dolor que le provocaban los ácidos gástricos al buscar alimento. Y nuevamente se preguntó si había sido buena idea rechazar las últimas tres comidas que le ofrecieron.

—Estamos hablando de alguien tan peligroso que no puede ser encerrado con nosotros— respondió otra voz, de la parte superior. Era Ekaterina, la chica rusa que había hablado en una anterior ocasión. Jeff no la había visto, ya que antes no se había acercado a los barrotes, pero entre las penumbras que rondaban el sitio, pudo distinguir que era una joven atractiva, alta y de cabello rubio hasta la cintura—. Es brillante, letal, mortífero. Si pudiera compararlo con algo, sería con el veneno de cascabel.

—¿Lo has visto? — Jeff se vio claramente interesado—. No pienso que sea la gran cosa.

—Mi esposo y yo fuimos capturados cuando este centro fue inaugurado, así que, cuando nos dirigían a estas celdas hace tres meses, me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de seguridad que ponían al trasladarlo a él. Todos iban resguardados, armados…, decidí quedarme en la fila india cuando sacaron a quién iba dentro del camión.

Ekaterina parecía embelesada, como si estuviese viviendo nuevamente el mismo instante.

—¿Te mentiría si te dijera que me sentí completamente perdida en él? No podía creer que alguien como ese muchacho pudiese ser aquel monstruo del que nos habían advertido— resopló, como si el aire le hiciera falta—. Era como ver a Deirdre, solamente que era un chico. Tenía los mismos rizos juguetones de ella, la misma cara de ángel, un cuerpo delgado que le daba un aire frágil y endeble. Sea como fuese…, intercambiamos miradas, él me miró por un momento, pero no vi nada. Su expresión inexpugnable no cambió mientras lo conducían hacia su celda. Sus ojos resplandecían en completa perversión, en completa locura, parecía ido, y me corrió un escalofrío de sólo imaginarme qué clase de cavilaciones cruzaban por su cabeza.

—Suena encantador— soltó Jeff, con aire burlón e indiferente—. Si el muchacho es tan tremebundo como tus palabras suponen, ¿es razón suficiente como para que la Duendecilla sea objeto de señalamiento y exclusión?

—Es suficiente como para que ellos piensen que ella será como él. Quizá porque son tan parecidos…— habló Tommasso con cierta petulancia en la voz—. Quizá no pueden ver a Deirdre sin ver a su hermano en su lugar.

—Son una escoria— soltó Ekaterina—. Ella es la única que vale la pena. Encierre a quién encierre, ella es la única que ha venido a visitarnos, la única que ha hecho este encierro más llevadero.

—No es tan malo, la verdad— discutió Jeff.

—No sé cómo pienses tú, niño, pero para mí y para lo que estamos aquí, pasar el resto de nuestra existencia en una celda, solos y aislados de todo, me resulta uno de los peores castigos.

—Bien, bien— comenzó a decir otra voz de un lado, que tenía un acento ruso igualmente marcado—. Ekaterina, ya has hablado demasiado, deberías reposar, recuerda lo que le médico dijo sobre el bebé.

—Cariño, no te preocupes, este bebé se quedará aquí una temporada— tranquilizó Ekaterina. Jeff casi lanza una carcajada. La rusa de carácter rígido estaba embarazada—. Yo que tú, chico, aceptaría el cariño que Deirdre te está ofreciendo. Créeme que es lo único que te va a quedar aquí.

El silencio que le siguió a esa frase, dejó a Jeff con un resuello atrapado en la garganta. Su estómago volvió a rugir, y él se vio obligado a recostarse de lado, encogiéndose para hacer el sentimiento menos agobiante. Lo atrapó repentinamente un deseo de quedarse dormido para evitar la necesidad de tener algo en el estómago. Y en ese instante de oscuridad, él alzó la mirada hacia la mesa que tenía junto a la cama, en la que reposaba la bolsa de galletas que Deirdre le había dado antes de irse. Él se había negado rotundamente a darles prueba, pero desde esa perspectiva, deseaba comerlas.

Dejó sus meditaciones a un lado, y se aseguró que los demás reclusos estuviesen dormidos antes de alargar su mano y coger la bolsa. El olor llegó a su nariz, y él volvió a recostarse con la bolsa a un lado. Inspeccionó la galleta que tenía entre los dedos y la llevó a su boca con curiosa lentitud. No estaba seguro si había sido por el hambre que lo acuciaba, pero le había parecido lo más delicioso que alguna vez hubiese probado. Podía distinguir los diversos ingredientes utilizados a su preparación: mantequilla, polvo de hornear, esencia de vainilla… Jeff no discutió con él mismo antes de probar la segunda y la tercera.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomó terminarse la bolsa, quizá unos treinta minutos o más, pero estaba seguro de que escuchó el lacónico crujir de las puertas de acero como un susurro lejano. Jeff no hizo algún movimiento, asumiendo que hacían rondas nocturnas para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, y no tratando de hacer algún movimiento imprudente. Pero algo le decía a Jeff que no era así, porque ninguna de las dos figuras parecía tener una linterna, o algún objeto para ver en la oscuridad.

—Démonos prisa— murmuró una voz.

—Arriba nadie escuchará nada, no te preocupes— dijo la otra voz—. Puede hacer todo el ruido que quiera.

La curiosidad hizo que el cuerpo de Jeff se levantara de la cama y caminara lentamente hacia los barrotes. Los sujetos deslizaron la puerta de la celda de Ekaterina con rapidez, haciendo un fuerte sonido que hizo vibrar las paredes. Casi no podía contemplar lo que ocurría, pero él estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a los espacios oscuros como para distinguir los cambios en la escena.

Ekaterina había levantado la cabeza y había mirado a los dos hombres. Los escuchó susurrar algo, y luego la chica chilló con fuerza mientras se levantaba con apuro. El grito que emitió le dijo el resto a Jeff.

—¡Ekaterina! ¡Ekaterina, qué sucede! — Gritó Tommasso, moviendo con violencia las rejas que lo separaban del pasillo—. ¡Ekaterina!

—¡Cariño, por favor! ¡Qué sucede! — Gritó el mismo hombre ruso de antes—. ¡Por favor, di algo, Teri!

Jeff vio las imágenes frente a él, y pudo distinguir la sombra de Ekaterina luchando contra los dos sujetos. Uno de ellos, la abofeteó con fuerza, tanta, que el cuerpo de la joven cayó de lleno al suelo, frenando sus gritos, para convertirlos en lamentos y sollozos. Inmediatamente pensó en aborto. ¿Y si ellos deseaban que ella abortara? Jeff frunció el ceño al meditarlo con cuidado, si el proceso se llevaba a cabo en un sitio como aquel, los riesgos para la madre se incrementarían.

Los chillidos no se acallaban, los demás reclusos gritaban su nombre, batían los barrotes, como si trataran de romperlos. La mente de Jeff se exaltaba con tanto escándalo. Tanta conmoción era sugerente, pero dudaba que alguien viniera a salvar a la chica rusa y acallara el vocerío.

—¡Qué ricos senos!

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Jeff. Y fue tan claro que simplemente la imagen de su cabeza cambió. Para él no era de la más mínima importancia, pero fue tan cruel, que la impresión que causó en él, fueron similares a dos bofetadas. Aguzó la vista hacia el hueco en donde se encontraban los tres. Ekaterina volvía a recuperar su voz, y él podía ver cómo trataba de libarse moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

—Van a violarla—la voz de Jeff salió como un resuello de repugnancia—. La rusa está sola.

Los gritos de Tommasso se tornaron en bramidos que no reprimían ni una sola pizca de ira. Jeff no podía entenderle, porque estaba chillando en italiano. El hombre ruso, que al parecer era el esposo de Ekaterina también gritaba, pero sus chillidos se combinaban con sollozos continuos y devastadores.

—¡Mijail! — Gritó Ekaterina con una repentina nota estridente en sus alaridos—. ¡Mijail!

Jeff supo por qué al notar al sujeto moviendo sus caderas fugazmente ante las sombras. Ekaterina no paraba de dar chillidos de dolor ante el fuerte suplicio creciente. Sabía que él era un asesino, que les había quitado la vida a muchas personas, que había hecho sufrir a inocentes, pero para él, el abuso sexual era un pecado peor que el asesinato. No se sintió mal por Ekaterina, quién parecía sufrir el peor de los dolores y deshonras que pudieron haber existido, pero si sentía extremo asco y desprecio contra los hombres que le hacían eso.

Un último grito de la chica atronó el sitio, ahogando el gemido de aquel hombre al terminar. Los sollozos apenas eran audibles ante los rugidos que daban los demás reclusos en contra de ambos hombres.

—Es mi turno— dijo el siguiente, cambiando de lugar con su compañero. Jeff lanzó un gruñido, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada desde su lugar, y solamente podía impartir un miserable deseo de que aquel suplicio que experimentaba la chica rusa, acabara pronto.

—No..., por favor, deténganse— exclamó ella, suplicante y destruida—. No más…, no, por favor… ¡No!

El último grito se hizo justo detrás del sonido de una bofetada.

—¡Maldita perra! — Otro golpe.

Y otro, seguido por otros.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Van a matarla! — Gritó Tommasso.

Jeff se dio cuenta de que las caderas de ese hombre se movían, pero Ekaterina no respingaba, no gritaba, siquiera sollozaba.

La luz se hizo presente en ese instante, las bombillas a lo alto del lugar se encendieron, dejando a Jeff ver la dantesca escena en frente de él. Había sangre derramada a los lados del cuerpo inmóvil de Ekaterina. Sus piernas blancas y su bata se habían manchado y el primer hombre que la había violado, tenía las manos llenas de carmesí, al igual que sus pantalones.

Inmediatamente, Jeff se arrojó contra los barrotes para observar la puerta de entrada. Lo primero que divisó ante el brusco cambio de oscuro a claro, fue el cabello rizado pelirrojo de Deirdre. Ella venía en pijama, y no perdió tiempo antes de echarse a correr, descalza hacia la celda de Ekaterina.

—¡Marcus! ¡Qué sucede! ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella se detuvo a un lado de la celda, y su expresión lo dijo todo, sus ojos se agrandaron y se apagaron, perdidos en el oprobioso avistamiento. Deirdre lanzó un grito ahogado antes de lanzarse dentro. Pero el guardia que estaba afuera de la celda, la cogió de los hombros.

—¡Deténganse! ¿En qué diablos están pensando? — Deirdre forcejeó y se soltó de su agarre—. ¡Lo reportaré! ¡No puedo concebirles algo como eso!

—¿Alguien escuchará tan solo a la hermana de Cian Bainbridge? — Exclamó él, con una sonrisa cínica. Los hombros de Deirdre se vieron tensos y su expresión tanto de horror, como de extravío, dejaban en claro que había dado en el clavo.

Entonces hizo algo que Jeff no había previsto. Deirdre se arrojó contra él y le pateó la entrepierna con fuerza. El hombre lanzó un alarido y se arrojó al suelo, sujetándose las partes íntimas. Deirdre se arrojó contra el hombre sobre Ekaterina, y lo cogió de los hombros, tratando de apartarlo entre chillidos. Pero ese sujeto, solamente se volteó para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el cuerpo de Deirdre se estrellara contra los barrotes. Ella lanzó un gemido y se agarró con fuerza un costado.

Jeff recordó la puñalada que había recibido el día anterior, y nuevamente sintió ese singular deseo de asesinar. La boca se le secó y el pulso se le aceleró. Aquel hombre se había atrevido a tocarla con descaro, cuando ella solamente le pertenecía a él. Y se sorprendió a él mismo cuando lanzó un bramido que se elevó por toda la prisión, al tiempo que cogía con fuerza los barrotes.

—¡Qué la sueltes! ¡No la toques! ¡Basta! — Deirdre se puso de pie rápidamente y cogió algo del suelo, algo alargado y de color oscuro, y movió el brazo con fuerza, golpeando al sujeto en la cara. El topetazo tuvo suficiente potencia como para lanzarlo hacia atrás y dejarlo aturdido, o quizá inconsciente. Deirdre se arrodilló junto a Ekaterina luego de dar un delicado traspié—. ¡Oh, Dios! E… Ekaterina, por favor, resiste…

Quizá Ekaterina dijo algo en un susurro indetectable, porque Deirdre respondió:

—Sí, ellos no van a hacerte nada más— se puso de pie, sujetándose el costado, que comenzaba a sangrar—. No te muevas, podrías empeorar el daño. Iré por ayuda.

Salió de la celda, y fue en ese instante que Jeff se dio cuenta de que un hilillo de sangre también recorría su frente, bajando campante por su mejilla. En el instante en el que ella pasó frente a su celda, lo miró. Fue un intercambio de miradas fugaz, peor Jeff estuvo seguro de lo que vio. Vio una vibra chispeante en su mirada, algo que había nacido para volver a morir lentamente. Algo que parecía retener muy dentro de ella.

—Oh, Dios, Deirdre, estás sangrando— exclamó Tommasso desde su lugar. Ella no lo miró cuando respondió.

—No es mía esta sangre, no te preocupes.

**Ӂ**

Jeff había sentido la presión del lugar aumentar a cada segundo que transcurrió luego de que se llevaran a Ekaterina. Presenció todo el proceso, en el que los paramédicos hacían para montarla a la camilla y evaluar las lesiones que le cubrían el cuerpo. Él lo supo apenas la vio salir recostada, y se dio cuenta de que la sangre se deslizaba de entre sus piernas, no era de ella exactamente. Pero no quería involucrarse más allá de lo necesario, así que permitió que las ansias carcomieran a los presentes, mientras las noticias llegaban. Tommasso le lanzaba algunas ojeadas, mientras que él se entretenía, leyendo los relatos de Poe, del libro que Deirdre había dejado con él.

Podía escuchar algunos susurros y conversaciones que los demás mantenían entre sí, y, entre ellos, escuchaba los sollozos de Mijail.

—Vas a abrir una zanja en el suelo si continúas caminando así— soltó Jeff, cerrando el libro—. No vas a lograr nada si sigues así.

—No puedes pedirle que no sienta nada, Jeffrey, era su esposa— dijo Tommasso, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No estás angustiado?

—No puedes pedirme que sienta angustia por alguien, es algo inútil— suspiró—. La Duendecilla va a hacerlos pagar, fue testigo, ¿o no?

—Lo que nos interesa ahora no es el castigo que les impondrán, sino la vida de Ekaterina y su bebé— exclamó él—. Me lo temía desde un principio. Esos hombres la miraban de manera demasiado lasciva como para que no intentaran nada. Pero nunca imaginé que de verdad se atrevieran a llevar semejante acto.

—Créeme que si los tuviera frente a mí les haría cosas inconcebibles, incluso para criminales como nosotros— dijo Jeff, recostándose en la cama con un deje de sequedad en la voz—. Pero sólo me queda esto.

Las puertas de acero volvieron a rechinar con suavidad, llamando la atención de todos. Jeff se puso en pie y caminó hacia las rejas, para evaluar la situación. Era uno de los guardias de turno diurno, quién se había puesto de pie con expresión cohibida.

—He venido a dar una triste noticia— comenzó él, con la voz algo temblorosa e insegura—. Pese a los esfuerzos médicos, tengo la desdicha de informar que la señora Ekaterina falleció anoche a las dos con quince.

—¡No! — Chilló Mijail, golpeando los barrotes—. ¡Me prometieron que ella estaría bien! ¡Me aseguraron que ella volvería…!

Jeff podía percibir el dolor y la inmensa tristeza que emergía de Mijail. Y se preguntó cómo una persona así habría terminado en un sitio como ése. Llevó una mano hacia se frente y se retiró el cabello de ella, mirando al joven de la puerta. Éste pareció intimidarse.

—Vale, Ekaterina falleció gracias a las indebidas acciones realizadas por personal de "su" organización— hizo énfasis en el pronombre, para dejar en claro a lo que se refería—. ¿Eso es lo que vendrá siempre a nosotros?

El muchacho lo miró frunciendo el ceño, miró de un lado al otro, buscando con la vista a los demás reclusos, como si pidiera que asegurara lo que estaba escuchando.

—Disculpe, pero… las cosas no son como lo pretenden— él parecía confundido—. Ella murió por complicaciones en el embarazo, ¿a qué indebidas acciones se refiere?

Por la expresión de Tommasso, Jeff supo que las palabras del chico habían sido completamente sinceras, y que la información que él conocía, era la que en ese instante les recitaba.

—¡Lo que hicieron esos malditos! — Gritó Mijail—. ¡La violaron! ¡La tocaron y golpearon…!— su voz se le cortó—. Hicieron lo que se les antojó… como si ella no valiera nada…

El muchacho estaba claramente espantado con la actitud de Mijail.

—Parece que están confundiendo los hechos— dijo él, dándoles una sonrisa.

De los labios de Jeff brotó una risa lacónica e irónica.

—¿Cómo vamos a errar en lo que sucedió? — lo miró tras unos ojos sombreados y pérfidos—. Lo presenciamos todo. Cada grito y súplica de la chica, hasta cuando la ayuda vino para llevársela. Estuvimos durante todo ese tiempo, como pintados en la pared, oyendo todo, viendo todo, presenciando todo… sin poder hacer nada. Y quizá somos para ustedes unos simples criminales que encerrados están y encerrados se quedan… pero eso no a esconder la verdad que todos aquí sabemos.

—No— el muchacho negó con la cabeza—. No me van a embaucar con sus mentiras.

—Escucha— interrumpió Jeff con la voz fría y suelta—. Odio que traten de verme la cara de idiota. Bola de cabrones, lo menos que pueden hacer es no negar lo que sucedió.

Ese muchacho soltó una maldición y salió por la puerta, dando un portazo. Jeff suspiró, y trató de contenerse para no perder la paciencia.

—No puede ser, ¿es posible que vayan a ocultar semejante acto? — Preguntó Tommasso, apoyando su frente en las rejas. El gris de sus ojos se veía más oscurecido—. Mijail…

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Jeff retrocedió nuevamente hacia las sombras, con la intensión de hundirse nuevamente en los mórbidos relatos de Poe, los cuales no se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

**Ӂ**

En ninguna ocasión anterior, Deirdre había sentido sus manos tan tensas como en aquel instante. El sudor frío le recorrió la mejilla en cuanto observó los ojos impávidos del oficial Powell sobre ella, después de avisar sobre la muerte de Ekaterina en la sala de emergencia. Había sabido cómo mantener una expresión rígida, aunque estuviese dolida e indignada al respecto, y asumió también que el motivo de la convocatoria. Ella era la única testigo válida, y de seguro que estaban buscando que apelara para que consiguieran pistas suficientes y hacer que los infractores que causaron aquel desenlace, fuesen sancionados. Llevó una mano al relicario que colgaba de su cuello para que le diese fuerzas para hablar. La mirada furibunda de Jeff llegó a su cabeza repentinamente, pero ella no lograba relacionarlo con lo que ocurría. Únicamente fue el instante en el que maldijo cuando Butch la golpeó contra las rejas, en ese momento parecía enfurecido, y, aunque su atención en ese segundo fuese únicamente salvar a Ekaterina, fue el único aullido que le llamó la atención.

En la sala estaban los del alto rango, pero Deirdre no podía ver a Jay en ningún lado, sino a Karen, ocupando su lugar, así que supuso que Jay estaba cubriendo algo que le impedía estar presente en la reunión.

—Fue un hecho realmente desafortunado— reveló, con un tono de voz tenue y enfocado—. Cuando entré, Marcus cuidaba la puerta de Ekaterina, y todos los reos estaban gritando, enloquecidos, hacia ellos. Me acerqué y vi a Butch sobre ella, realizando aquel pecaminoso acto. Tuve que intervenir…

—No hemos pedido un recuento de los hechos— interrumpió el oficial Powell, con un poco de petulancia en su hablar—. Te hemos citado para definir cuales serás las acciones que tomaremos sobre tus actos.

Deirdre apenas logró escuchar la interjección que emitió desde su garganta.

—No comprendo, señor, lo que usted está diciendo…

—Tu reporte asegura lo que acabas de decir, entraste y viste a Butch cometiendo abuso sexual contra la joven rusa Ekaterina Sokolov. Pero las muestras que tomó el laboratorio cuentan otra historia. No se encontró rastros de semen de Butch en el cuerpo de Ekaterina, lo que deja un poco tambaleante tu testimonio— recitó el oficial, de manera tranquila—. No sólo eso, también tenemos un diagnóstico médico que expone la situación crítica en la que se mantiene el oficial Butch después de tu inesperada intervención.

—¿Situación crítica? — cuestionó ella, desentendiendo la situación—. Debe haber un error.

—¿Por qué le apuñalaste, Deirdre? — Soltó Karen, elevando la voz iracunda—. ¿Querías matarlo para que no atestiguara?

—Karen, llevaremos esto con calma, sé que estás descontenta, pero hay ciertos patrones que debemos seguir— calmó el oficial Powell—. Sí, así es, Butch está ahora luchando por su vida. Las pruebas que recogió el laboratorio nos muestra un agujero enorme a tu relato.

—Debe de haber alguna prueba que indique que Marcus la violó. Él estaba cubierto de la sangre de Ekaterina, estoy segura de que él lo hizo antes de que yo llegara— la voz de Deirdre no tembló, aunque sabía que estaba atrapada en un círculo de mentiras.

—Acertado, había rastros de semen que coincidían con Marcus— cooperó el oficial.

—¿Lo ven? Entonces si hay pruebas de esa violación, ¿por qué no lo han tenido en cuenta?

—¡Porque la rusa era una ramera! — Soltó Karen, altiva y orgullosa—. Oh, vamos, Marcus también lo dijo, momentos antes había mantenido relaciones con ella. Y no lo dudo, apuesto incluso que el bebé que esperaba no era de su esposo.

La sangre le recorrió las venas como corrientes hirientes e iracundas de furia.

—Escucha— soltó Deirdre, abandonando el tono moderado. Dio dos pasos al frente, hacia Karen—. Eso que dices…

Se calló cuando escuchó el sonido de un arma al cargarse a sus espaldas. Toda la ira que antes se manifestó, quedó congelada repentinamente. Karen frente a ella disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de hacer una mueca de espanto.

—No te muevas, Bainbridge— susurró la voz de otro de los superiores, el oficial Rnee—. No empeores tu situación.

Deidre se encogió de hombros con la vista perdida en un punto muerto. Se sintió como un animal peligroso, al que deben mantener dominado con un arma entre los ojos para que no haga daño. No era algo nuevo, ciertamente, pero, a esas alturas, tampoco era algo que pudiese dejar pasar.

—Yo no apuñalé al oficial Butch, y toda la historia que narré es completamente verídica— declaró, adquiriendo nuevamente un tono de voz frívolo y una mirada inexpugnable—. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

El silencio que siguió, no le hizo a Deirdre sentir alguna sensación de grima, porque sabía que sus declaraciones no harían mucho la diferencia, ante el río de acusaciones que la señalaban como la única culpable.

—Llévensela— soltó el oficial Powell. Los ojos de Deirdre ascendieron hacia él con sorpresa, antes de que tres oficiales más la tomaran con rudeza de los hombros y la esposaran.

—¡Esperen! — Gruñó—. Ni siquiera me dan la oportunidad de defenderme en un juicio justo.

—¡Tenemos todas las pruebas aquí! — Gritó Karen.

—¡Son falsas e insuficientes! — Contraatacó Deirdre, sin forcejear de más—. ¡Han sacado sus propias conclusiones y han distorsionado la realidad! — Jadeó cuando un pinchazo de dolor le vino desde la herida con el puñal hasta el resto del cuerpo—. Estaba desarmada, ni siquiera encontraron el arma porque no existe…

—Sugiero que la encerremos con su hermano, señor— sugirió Karen, ignorando por completo su proclamación. Deirdre sintió un bajón en todo su cuerpo, y dejó de forcejear, para enfocarse en la fuerza aplicada a sus rodillas y no caer al suelo—. Al fin y al cabo, ella llegó a ser como él, ¿no lo cree?

—Cian— sollozó, pero al instante, su mirada de terror, cambió, y se vio claramente enfundada en descontento—. Lo hacen porque creen que seré cómo él, ¿no es así? ¡Él es él y yo soy yo! ¿Por qué tienen que ponerme en la misma caja?

—Le contaré algo, señorita Bainbridge— dijo el oficial Powell—. Una vez estuve casado con una hermosa señorita, hace ya muchos años. Ella y yo tuvimos tres bellos niños. Pero hubo repentinamente un incidente que afectó por completo la nuestra vida en familia. El hermano de mi esposa, fue inculpado de nueve casos de homicidio a jovencitas, las violaba, torturaba y asesinaba, para luego consumir su carne. Aquellos actos lo llevaron a un sanatorio mental, ya que declararon que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Calmé a mi esposa, y la apoyé, porque sabía que posiblemente sería víctima de señalamientos a causa de eso. ¿Y sabe lo que ocurrió después?

Deirdre frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, sabiendo cómo iba a terminar la historia.

—Ella ahogó a nuestros hijos en la bañera y luego los horneó. Me sirvió al bebé en bandeja de plata— los ojos ancianos del oficial Powell ya no estaban sobre ella en gesto de seriedad, sino de completa repugnancia y odio, como si en lugar de ella, estuviese viendo a su esposa—. Ella era como su hermano, pero me negué a creerlo. Y me pregunté entonces…, ¿si mis hijos tuvieran la desdicha de continuar aquí, serían como su madre? ¡Me temo que si!

—Se lo está tomando muy personal, oficial Powell— inquirió ella.

—Quisiera cerrarte esa bocaza, Bainbridge— soltó Karen—. Aunque te tengan atrapada aún muestras las garras. Mándale mis saludos a tu hermano, creo que él te extraña bastante.

—No, no, me temo que esa reunión familiar deberá posponerse— declaró el oficial Rnee, recibiendo unas miradas sorprendidas de Powell y Karen—. Conocemos el pasado delictivo de Cian Bainbridge, y sabemos cuáles son sus ideas con respecto a Deirdre. Estamos arriesgándonos a un escándalo, la OPS podría perder toda la ayuda de la sociedad, considero que sería algo contraproducente. Así que me veo obligado a denegar esa proposición.

Deirdre soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se relajó, agradeciendo mentalmente la intervención del oficial Rnee. Los ojos de Karen se movían de un lado al otro, temblorosa, como si le hubiesen tachado los planes.

—Entonces enciérrenla con Jeffrey Woods— dijo inesperadamente. Deirdre entrecerró los ojos, y lo adivinó. Supo cuales eran las intensiones de Karen—. Las celdas están todas ocupadas, y no creo que quieran tenerla lejos, ¿o sí?

—Da igual— respondió el oficial Powell, dejándose caer en su silla, exhausto.

Deirdre cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la policía hacia la salida.


End file.
